


A Week In a Hotel with Lot's of Alcohol

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Based on Cait's on answer to how they prepare for intimate scenes. And the first Jamie and Claire selfie Sam posted as well as the later posted Hyde Park selfie( very special day.It gets very NSFW.





	1. A Meeting is Called

"No, yes I know that. No! I am telling you that it is just isn't right. Yes, I can control this. Yes, I am aware of the scenes we will be doing. But I am a professional and this is just a crush. Don't even go there. I am serious. How is my Eddie? Good. I know. I miss her too. Thank you. Gotta go. Someone is knocking. Okay Donal. Love you too. Goodbye."

Cait disconnects from her best friend and official cat sitter, Donal. She is quite thankful for him. Not just anyone can watch her spoiled baby Edwina, AKA Eddie. But his insistence on talking to her about her feelings for Sam, ah but she had told him. But she had to tell someone. And he had been her go to person for years. She sighs as she hurries to the door.

"Ron wants a meeting with us, in his office, right now." Sam greets her.

"Did he say what about?" She asks as she hunts up her shoes and puts them on.

"Yes. Something about preparing for the intimate scenes."

"Get naked and pretend to have sex," she says with a nervous giggle as she follows him out," what is to prepare for?"

"Ah, it is slightly more complicated then that." He responds turning to smile at her. A smile that steals her breath and train of thought. She.quietly follows him into Ron's office.

 

"Okay guys. You know the sex scenes are to be more real then anything else that is currently showing on TV other then porn?"

"Yes." Sam answers as Cait nods. They sit across from him. Cait's hands twist nervously in her lap. The intimate scenes are worrisome. Pretending to have sex, even oral sex, with someone who- well it won't be easy. And now was Ron about to make it harder? She refocuses on him.

"There will be contact with your breasts and nipples Caitriona. Sam will, as Jamie, be touching and sucking on them. You will be grinding pelvises together.. You will be seeing and touching every part of each other, except your penis and vagina."

"Penis and vulva. The vagina is inside." Cait corrects as her mind spins. She knew this of course. It was made clear on the contract she had signed. But to hear it in such bald terms. While sitting beside the man she is mightly attracted to.

"Just so. Sorry. But you get my point?"

"We know all this Ron."

"Yes Sam. I do have a point. Due to the nature of the scenes we believe it would be good to have you two get to know each other better. So, we are sending you to London. First to get your hair dyed Sam and yours permed Caitriona. And then to spend a week there, in a hotel together. Same room. The intimacy of living together for a week should help you to know each other and get past some of the awkwardness of filming these scenes."

"What! You want us to share a bed?" Cait cries out.

"No. There will be two beds. Of course, if you wish to, whatever it takes."

"What would you have us do Ron? In this motel for a week?" A slightly calmer Sam asks.

"Talk. Sharw histories. Kiss. Snuggle. I want these scenes leaving the viewers feeling uncomfortable. Like they have just witnessed two real- life lovers. Whatever it takes to get in that head space. You leave tomorrow."

 

" Is he serious." A shaken Cait asks as they leave.

"Aye lass."

"Have you ever, I know you have filmed these type of scenes before, have you ever been asked to spend a week in a hotel with an actress to prep before?"

"No, but I have never really done these type of scenes before." She looks to him startled because she knows better. "I mean, I have but---Ron wants to rip off the last barrier, to put the viewers in the room with us. Even in the most intimate scene, there is a knowledge that the audience has that they are watching actors. What Ron wants to do is to make it so it doesn't ah feel, no doesn't look like acting."

"I see. I guess I understand just."

"I know Cait, but you can trust me." They have reached her trailer. He opens the door for her.

"I know Sam. See you tomorrow."

"Aye lass." He smiles and walks next door to his trailer. She watches him thinking," But can I trust myself."


	2. Chapter 2 Jamie and Claire Selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk in Hyde Park leads to selfies, a gentle kiss, and bad thoughts.

"God this feels weird." She can't help touching her curls. She has had perms before, but it has been years. The feel of her hair, curled tight against her head, will take some getting used to. She knows it will relax some but still.

"At least you got to keep your hair color." Sam says as they walk into Hyde Park. They had decided fresh air was essential after the fumes of perm and coloring.

"Ah you make a dashing ginger." She says. He does. It suits him and she wonders if there is some red hair in his family. If there is some in his beard or pubic hair. Oh, don't think like that girl. They will be heading to the hotel soon. She flushes and turns away.

"Thanks. I like your curls too." His hand captures a stray one and twirls it around his finger. She turns back and meets his eyes and time seems to stop.

"Cait." It is a whisper born away on the summer breeze but she knows she will always recall the way he says her name.

"Sam maybe we should ah, take a selfie. Mark the momentous occasion that we became physically, Jamie and Claire." She can't handle the emotions she sees in his eyes and needs to distract them both.

"It is a grand idea. Hmm. Heads together. Let's emphasize your curls and my redhead."

"Perfect."

Oh, but the feel of their heads together. She didn't expect and wasn't prepared for it. She has to find Caitriona, the model, to pull this off. He snaps a picture of their smiling, touching heads before pulling out to get a picture of their long shadows.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well, I wasn't sure Ron or Terry would want our heads seen. That one was for us. The shadow one I will post with the hashtag ' Jamie and Claire first selfie'. A taste you see."

"Bloody brilliant."

"Thank you." And while they were still close, Sam takes her face and kisses her. It is tender. Just the barest touching of lips.

"What?" A stunned Cait breathes when he moves away.

"Trying to get past the awkwardness, as ordered. But also, because I have wanting to do that all day."

"The sight of me in curlers and reeking of fumes turns you on?" She jokes while trying to catch her breath. She wants more then just a brief taste.

"Absolutely. Come let's explore a bit more of Hyde Park." He takes her hand as they walk deeper into the park. Her hand fits in his like it was made to be there and her lips still tingle from his touch. She wants more. She wants to feel his tongue tangling with hers. She wants to feel his body tight against hers. She wants so much more than she should.

"Cait are you okay? Am I walking to fast?"

"No. You are okay. Why?"

"Your pulse just spiked."

"Oh I---Oh hell.I was thinking thoughts I shouldn't."

"Care to share?"

"Not here." They are surrounded by people pushing prams, joggers, other walkers, and tons of children. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Okay."


	3. The Hotel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hotel room is explored and Cait's explanation of her thoughts lead to some heated exchanges. A bit NSFW

"Wow nice." Cait says as she enters the door Sam had opened. It was much bigger then she thought it would be. Not just a room but a small suite. The bathroom, with two beds, flows into a small sitting room with a couch and a couple of chairs. A telly is in the far wall.

"Very nice." Still intimate but with a bit of room to breathe. He sets their bags doen and follows her in. She tests the firmness of the beds, the cleanness of the glasses and microwave. She walks into the tiny bathroom and sighs.

"What is it?" He asks causing her go jump," sorry luv. Didn't mean to strartle you."

"It is okay. No bathtub." She gestures to the stand alone shower.

"Ah, you prefer baths."

"I do. But it is only a week. I will live."

"Yes. Care to join me in the sitting room and we can discuss your inappropriate thoughts."

They settle on the couch. She kicks off her shoes and tucks her feet under her before turning to him. She meets his eyes for a moment before dropping them.

"I want more. I shouldn't. Qe are co-workers. I have worked with some gorgeous men but never felt--- when you kissed me I didn't want it to stop. I wanted more. I wanted tongues and bodies pressed together. I wanted more, you see. And I shouldn't."

"Why? Why shouldn't you?"

What she hears in his voice has her lifting her head. His eyes are blazing, scorching, on fire.

"Because." But she can't remember why. And it doesn't matter when he pulls her to him and claims her lips. This kiss is not gentle. There is no gentle pressure. No tenderness. Only raw heat. His tongue runs roughly over her lips and she opens with a moan that has them both gasping. Tongues rule for dominance in each other's mouths. Teeth scrap and lips are bitten. Hands entangle in hair before heading down bodies. He finds her jean clad bum and presses her tight against her straining erection. She claws at his back anxious for skin.

He drags his mouth away from hers and kisses her face, her neck. She gets her shirt lose and sighs with pleasure at the feel of his skin under her hands. His lips travel over the top of her t-shirt and she arches into him.

"More." She moans and growls deep in his throat before moving down farther. He suckles her through her shirt and bra and, even without the barriers of cloth, her nipple raises up to meet him.

"Oh God Sam, please!" She isn't sure what she is asking only that she wants more. Her hands drift down and under his jeans. Where she encounters just Sam. His bare bum under her hand has her burning for more. She kneads his arse as he lifts her shirt and moves one side of her bra out the way. He immediately draws her exposed nipple back into his mouth.

Oh, did that feel good. He suckles her as his hand teased the other one. She never wants him to stop. And yet she wants more. She can't get enough of him. She moves her hand down the front of jeans and grabs a hold of him. He jerks and comes off her breast with a noticable 'plop'.

"Why did you stop?"

"Christ Cait. We can't do this."

"What?"

"We are here to get to know each other not."

"What better way to get to know each other and you can't say you don't want me." She holds the evidence of that want in her hand. The huge evidence.

"Oh I want you. I want you so much I am mad with it. But, I want," he gasps as she strokes him," to get to know you and not just your body. Please Cait." He takes and stills her hand. She releases him.

"Oh, well that is very honorable."

"Cait, I am sorry. I shouldn't have let it get that far."

"You weren't alone. And it is nice to know I am not the only one mad with lust." She straightens her clothes.

"No, you are not the only one. In time, if you want."

"Oh, I want."

He laughs. "Do you want the first cold shower?"

"Thanks."


	4. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk of their families and share sushi and wine. Will they behave?

Some time later. They settle on the couch again. They have both showered and changed in to comfortable clothes. Cait into old yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt. Sam into sweats and a muscle shirt.

"So, Cait, what would you like for supper?" He holds up the room service menu.

"Do they offer sushi?"

"Me too. And yes it is on the menu." He orders for them.

"So, what would you like to know about me?" She asks when he hangs up.

He looks at her and grins. "Will you call out my name when you cum?"

"Wanna find out?"

"More then anything but not yet. Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"You have a wicked sense of humour Sam."

"I do. Okay, do you have any siblings?"

"Oh, do I have siblings. Just six of them. I am the middle girl." She regals him with tales of her four sisters and two brothers until the food arrives.

"How about you? Tell me about your family." She asks after they eat.

"I have one brother. My mum raised us after my da left when I was five."

"Gawd, I am sorry."

"Thanks. It was a great childhood. My mum raised us in a converted barn. We were wild and free. She is still a hippie, you see."

Cait, who's father is a police chief, is fascinated with Sam's tales of his free-range childhood. They talk for , sipping the wine that came with dinner.

"Crips Cait, it is nearly midnight."

"Wow, I guess we need to head to bed then."

"Aye. I really enjoyed every moment of today."

"Even getting your hair dyed?" She teases.

"Uggg, I forgot about that. But, yes even that. For I was with you."

She blushes and prays he doesn't see it in the dim lights. "Will you kiss me good night?"

"Can you trust me not to take it further?"

"Can you trust me not to do the same?"

"Well let's see." He takes her face between his massive hands and, in her mond, she feels again his equally massive cock when she held him in her hands earlier. The memory causes her to moan just before his lips descend.

"Oh Cait." He whispers against her quivering lips. But he is determined to just kiss her goodnight. It is a fight as he moves his lips against hers, as their tongues touch. But, he keeps their bodies apart. He only has so much self-control.

"Good night Cait."

"Good night Sam."


	5. A Night Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very NSFW.  
> Cait awakes to Sam calling her name. What does she find and how will she respond?

"Now what woke me?" Cait thinks sometime in the middle of the night. As a.formal model that had traveled all over the qorld, she is used to hotels. So, she woke up knowing where she was. But what woke her?

"Cait!" Her name, called out hoarsely by Sam. Does he need her? Is he hurt? She jumps up and crosses the room to his bed. What she sees stops her in her tracks.

Oh, he needs her. But he isn't hurt. He sports an immense erection. His eyes are closed and she can't tell if he is asleep or just focused. His hand moves up and down over himself as he continues to moan out her name. He is magnificent and she can't resist. After all, there is just so much stimulation a person can take

.She climbs up on the bottom of the bed and stills his hands. He groans. "It is okay baby. I have this." She moves his now slack hands and replaces them with her own. His groans get louder as she massages his tight testes and lowers her mouth. She licks his head first. She needs to get him as lubricated as possible before taken him in her mouth.

He gasps and raises up to meet her. She licks him all over including his bawls. She draws him tight into her mouth causing him to yell out her name. She then works her way back up and sucks him in as deep as she can. Even with her throat relaxed, she can only take half of him. She works his other half with her hand as she begins to suck. She feels his hand land and tighten on her head. Her hands continue to work his shaft and bawls as her mouth works his head.

"Oh Cait. Gawd baby please. I am." She feels his bawls drawl up in her hands and his penis jump against the roof of her mouth. She draws him in as deep as she can and starts to swallow just as he screams out her name. No Cait but Caitriona. She swallows and licks his head before slowly withdrawing. His slack hand drops from her head and she looks up.

But he isn't asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, he is awake. Will he now reciprocate?


	6. Full Irish Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam returns the favor. Very NSFW

He waits until she is back to sleep before sneaking over to her bed. Those yoga pants that have been driving him crazy are warm and moist to his touch. His other hand slips ubunderder her shirt and starts to fondle her nipple.

"Sam," his name slips out of her lips and her looks up. Her eyes are still closed. Good. He wants the first thing she sees to be, him buried between her legs. He keeps working her breasts as his tongue caresses over her pants.

"Oh, oh, OH!" She arches against his mouth. He can no longer resist and slips her pants off. He resumes his ministrations over her soaked knickers.

"More. Please Sam. Taste me!"

He slips her knickers off and the smell of her desire has his half erect penis turning to steele. He first simply buries his face in her folds, breathing her in. He then let's his tongue and fingers open her.

"Oh yes!"

He runs his tongue over and around her clit. His finger and then fingers enter her and keep the same rythmn as his tongue. He sucks her and she screams, pressing her body up.

"Right there then." He lifts up enough to ask.

"Gawd yes! Right bloody there." She presses his head back down and he happily complies.

Time ceases to have meaning as he suckles and licks, fondles and strokes. She has had men go down on her but none with Sam's skill. He takes her right to the edge and then pulls back increasing the anticipation until she begs him.

"Please Sam please. I can't stand anymore."

He returns to her clit, licking the sensitive bud as one hand worked under and around it. The other stroked her breast.

"Oh yes. Oh yes. Oh God Sam!" The orgasm is everywhere. Not just between her legs and in her breasts. It travels across her back, finding her toes and fingertips, and explodes in her head. Sam lays still watching her reaction. When she returns to earth he returns to work, quickly pulling her right back over the edge.

"Oh Jesus!"

He kisses her shaking thighs and then works his way up to her lips. She pants as if she had run a marathon and, when he takes her lips she finds she can't breath. She also finds she doesn't mind. She returns the kiss with everything left in her.

"So, you were awake." She says when she can speak again.

"Yes. And to enthralled by your actions to stop you. So, decided to return the favor."

"And then some. That was--words fail me."

"I felt the same. You slay me Cait."

"I feel the same. Sam, how are we to do this on screen and not show to much?"

"It is a good question. The presence of all the other peiple will help. As will the fact we won't really be doing it. Just stimulation."

"But will want to." She watches his hand as it draws patterns over the front of her shirt. "They ache."

"What?"

"My boobs. Your touch has them aching."

"Does it? Should I kiss them and make them feel better?"

"Please."

He draws her shirt up and off. "You are so beautiful Caitriona." He says before lowering his head. His mouth is gentle as he draws her in. Her hand is gentle as it strokes his hair. The frantic need has been slated for awhile. His other hand just cradles her other breast as his thumb runs lazily over her nipple.

"Oh, that feels good." She sighs. She falls back to sleep with him at her breast. He does the same as her nipple drops out of his mouth like a ween full of milk.


	7. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they finally make love?

She wakes up to the feel of his breath on her nipples. "Oh!" she recalls the previous night. Her face fills with blood as she remembers the taste of him, the feel of him between her legs and on her boobs. She still wants more and is determined today to complete th act. She wonders.

She turns just slightly so the nipple by his mouth is now closer to his lips. She then lifts her breast rubbong the nipple against his lips. He opens, and to her delight, draws it in and begins to suck. She sighs and holds him in place with one hand. The other travels down his back, stroking and urging.

He suckles harder as his other hand moves to fondle her other nipple. He brings it to full attention before moving over and drawing it deep into his mouth. This move allows Cait access to his front and she is quick to reach down and take him under his straining sweats. She strokes him from base to tip.

"Gawd, I want you!" She cries out as he continues to love on her breasts. He lifts up and meets her eyes.

"Want doesn't seem strong enough does it Caitriona. I have never felt this heat for anyone else. Never to this extent. It wouldn't just be sex."

"I know. Have known from the beginning, Tried to fight it but don't want to anymore. Please Sam."

"You understand what I am saying?"

"Say it."

"I love you Caitriona. Gawd, I adore you. I want, more than my next breath, to make love to you. But, it has to be making love for both of us. What do you feel for me?"

"I love you too. I tried to tell myself it was just a crush but, no, I love you too. I don't know how we will handle it on set. Whether to hide or be open. We will have to figure that out. But, please, I want you now, need you now. Make love to me Sam."

He quickly pulls his sweats off. He is beyond ready. But still hesitates. She jerks her hips up against him.

"Sam please!"

"Do I need a condom?"

"Oh, thank God one of us is thinking. Bu no. I am on the Pill."

"Okay. Look at me Cait." She does and the desire and love she sees reflected in his eyes she knows is reflected in her own. He maintains eye contact as he slips inside of her. They both sigh with relief.

"God yes. You feel like--."

"Home." She supplies.

"Yes. Home. Like coming home."

"Take me home Sam."

Yes baby." He moves and she moves. They kiss and touch. And before morning turns to the afternoon, he takes them both home several times.

**Author's Note:**

> Now what? Will she control herself. Will he? Stay tuned.


End file.
